


TrickyTreats

by tiny_pun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_pun/pseuds/tiny_pun
Summary: After a hunt for vampires in Stanford, Team free will 3.0 grabs a bite at a Coffee shop with an extensive range of candy.Surprisingly the shop belongs to a former college friend  and lover of Sam's, who may be a little too much of a trickster.Gabriel is not too happy, especially when Dean compares them to each other.





	TrickyTreats

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after season 13 but instead of Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer killed each other.  
Jack and Gabriel have become part of Team free will. 
> 
> This inspired by a request I saw on tumblr a few days ago, which have thought about for weeks myself, so I wrote it. Sadly I cannot find the ask anymore but i decided to post it anyway.

Team free will 3.0 had just finished a case of drug dealing vampires in Stanford. Sam felt a little on edge the whole time but he tried his best to suppress it. Dean obviously pick up on it and the angles sure threw him a look or two but he was fine. It's fine. Really. Sure he will never get 100% over Jess and the life he could've had with her but he had long accepted what his lifestyle really is. So yes it was fine.  
  
Dean suggested grabbing some food and since he could eat too and Gabriel would never turn down something sweet, they all looked for cafe.  
"I saw a nice cafe around the corner we could go to? Gabriel, I think you'd especially love it.", Jack mentioned. Sam grinned a little. Ever since Gabe had come back and Michael wasn't a threat anymore, Jack tried to get closer with Gabriel. Not that he needed too; Gabriel had loved him since he first exclaimed his undying love for nougat.  
"Well than what are we waiting for? Lead the way, Jacky-boy!" Sam and Dean rolled their eyes at the nickname, though Jack just smiled proudly, so sam guessed it was fine with him.  
  
As soon as Gabriel read the Cafè's name "TrickyTreats", he was a goner. He ran towards the cafe and before the others could even cross the street, he had already gone in and glued his face to the counters' window.  
Dean, obviously annoyed , scolded "Gabe man, you cant just up and run without a warning!" "Its CANDY, Dean! How can I not?" Thus the bickering between the two began.  
Sam just rolled his eyes again, wondering it that was gonna be his 'move of the day' and began looking at the sweets and other baked goods on the counter. He could here a voice from the back yelling, they'll be down in a sec. He kept browsing. Suddenly a voice next to him greeted him, laughing as he took a step back in shock.  
"Man you should seen you face Sammich! Priceless!", the man said.  
"Jake?" "The one and only , sugar"  
"Omg. Hi!", Sam basically screamed, talking the shorter man into a bear hug. Somehow they had been friends during college. Sam still didn't really know how it happend but he couldn't have imagine going there with out him. Well he could but that would've been a whole lot more boring. Though he wouldn't admit that to Jake, cause he jokes about that too much anyway.  
" so you work here? " "oh come on Sammich! I own the place!"  
"What?! But-But how? And since when? I thought this was like a family business? Couldn't be transferred and all?"  
Oh he knew that smirk jake sent him. It never meant anything good. Taking his place on the other side of the counter Jake began explaining. "Well a little birdie might have told on them. Or rather a little birdie frightened them so much, they just had to sell the place." The mischievous grin had transformed into a face of pure innocence, he couldn't believe Jake even HAD.  
Sam hadn't noticed Dean and the others coming closer. He wasn't sure how much they had heard but he was sure the last few sentences didn't go unnoticed.  
Exasperated he leand over the counter, gritting through his teeth: "JAKE! I cant belive you! What the hell did you- " The realisation hit him straight into his face." oh no. No you didn't. Please tell me you didn't." Sam was practical begging, looking around to make sure none of the other costumers had heard them. Luckily the food was so good and the tables too far away, most hadn't even noticed them coming in.  
Dean gave him a look. "Sam what's going on?"  
Sam threw him a pained and helpless look.  
"Pranks, Dean. He is literally the worst prankster I've ever come across. If I wouldn't know better I'd say he is Loki himself."  
"When thank you, S-" "that wasn't a compliment and you know it! urgh you're the worst."  
"Oh dont be so dramatic, Sammich! It was your plan after all! I was just the one who executed it. Your the brain and I'm the brawn. Although neither if us look like that." Rolling his eyes, Sam just sighed " You look fine, dude and you know it. Besides- I didn't think you would follow through with that. It was just drunk idea. A joke!"  
"Thanks. I know, sugar! Now sorry for the hold up, what do you guys want?"  
Sam just blushed a little, not being used to pet names and because he had totally forgotten why they were even here. Dean threw them a confused look . "Wait, were- were you to a thing ?!" "Ahhhhhh-" Sam looked away blushing even more furious. "Dude, it was college! Everybody experiments! Tho not everyone is lucky enough to experiment with me!" "Urgh, you're so full of yourself!" Sam grinned, so it was obvious he didn't mind that trait on Jake.  
"You love me!"  
  
Jack suddenly pointed to a free booth, swearing it's the perfect table for them five. Sam nodded, assured Jake they'd be ready to order in a few and followed the others. Since he was the last and the others already sat down, he had to sit next to Gabriel. Not that he minded. Not that he would tell that the archangel. He had suddenly noticed how quite the archangel had been since end of his bickering with Dean. Weird. But Dean stuck a menu in his hands and he didn't dwell on Gabriel's weird behaviour.  
  
_________  
  
Gabriel didn't like Jake. Coming in he was excited. Ecstatic. Over the moon. They had just finished a hunt and he had saved sam and they seemed to finally go somewhere. Sam had seemed very grateful and there was this incident where he was sure Sam liked him too and maybe would even kiss him.  
Stupid. Naive. That's what he was.  
Of course Sam didn't do that. He had just gone into a hug. Not a kiss. A classic, really. Gabriel had never been the type to belive the whole romance stuff. Trick ppl into a romcom? Sure. Make fun of the portrayal of love and damsels in distress? Sure. But falling in love himself? No. Not even for Kali. Sure he had liked her a lot. But they had both known how it would end. But the overgrown moose of a man? He had fallen for. Hard. He wasn't even sure when. And it didn't really matter now anyway. Just that he did. But he was the only one who fell and Sam obviously didn't like him like that.  
The whole thing with Jake was proof enough if it. Dad, did he disliked that kid. Why? Why of all cafes did they have to go into a cafe owned by one of Sam's old lovers? And why did Sam have to sit right next to him now? Why was he flirting with that ass anyway?  
The universe must hate him.  
  
And when he had to keep the little introduction round up, he smiled a big fat fake smile, and gave a fake name to that too. Sam, ever the honest one, seemed a little annoyed at that and gave Jake his real name.  
To not raise any further suspicion, he reluctantly ordered a big pile of pancakes at which Sam just rolled his eyes; at least without another comment. Was there fondness in it? No he must be imagining things. Yeah. Sam had scoled him or Dean multiple times how unhealthy they were eating. So no, fondness was out of the question when THAT topic was in play.  
Wait-  
  
"Sasquatch? Did you just order a brownie ???" Gabriel couldn't belive his eyes. He had been trying to get Sam to eat more sweets and candy and what nots. But he never budged. And now he has order a freaking Brownie ?? "Yeah, Jake's makes the best brownies and I'm not gonna miss that if we're already here. " Sam stated that totally nonchalant. Almost annoyed even. Like it wasn't a big deal. Like it was obvious. But it was a big deal and it wasn't obvious.  
Now that ass is not only taking away quality conversation time with Sam, he is also taking away Gabriel's goal to make Sam eat something sweet.  
Even Dean looked confused for a sec but he was too occupied with making eyes at his angle to say anything and Jack has already been looped in into a conversation with Jake and Sam. Gabriel only heard a few things. Like "I was in need of a break anyway" and " you were always handsome, Sammich. I should know" Urgh, Gabriel just wanted to snap him away. Or better yet. Transform him into a brownie himself and through him to the birds. But sam would hate him for it and he already hates him as it is.  
' he doesn't hate you. Remember how he told you he needed you ?.' 'Didnt mean anything, now shut up', Gabriel told that voice inside his head, which sounded a lot like CCastiel. He tried to keep up sixth the conversation but everytime he though of something to say, Sam or Jake or Jack had already changed the topic. He looked down at his hands, drowned out everything else and took a deep breath.  
He had never really been that jealous. Or at least not because of a person, talking to someone else. He also never really had to fight time to talk with that somebody. 'A lot of first. If michael would see him now. Or Lucifer. They would have a big laugh. They'd probably even bond over this', he thought bitterly. When was the last time HE , Gabriel, messenger of God, was silenced because jealousy? By a human no less?  
He felt pathetic. So he looked up. Cas, who sat next to him, felt that something was wrong. Cas looked at him, titling his head ever so slightly but before a sound could escape his opend mouth, Dean had already captured his attention.  
Was he a little jealous of his baby bro too? For having such a great relationship, or whatever they called it, with Dean ? Yes he could finally admit it. And yes, he knew how pathetic he sounded right now. Jealous of his baby-bro being good with someone he just started to tolerate? And a guy, who was really annoying, yet somehow captured Sam's attention with ease ? Sam had even claim Jake was "the best prankster" and hadn't that hurt like a bitch ? He didnt have to rub it in, that he hated Gabes tricks so much, yet obviously liked Jake's. And that guy even own a store. A cafe with sweets nonetheless. If he would've been human, he totally would've done that. In the middle ages he had even owned one for a few years. Not that Sam would've wanted to hear about this. In fact, everytime he tells him something about his past, Sam gets upset or uncomfortable and isn't that even better ? Granted most stories are the same story of sex, boose and parties but still. Why domidnt Sam want to know anything about HIM?!  
  
Shit, he wanted nothing more than leave.  
He planned to ask the others, stating that it's late and they're exhausted and should sleep after the job, thus having to go but then he witnessed something he rather didn't.  
  
Jake had turned around to help an elderly couple and Dean leaned over with wicked smile to ask Sam  
"Come on Sammy. Why do you even like him ? He is basically Gabriel 2.0."  
That was it! That douchbag had the audience to compare that Moose-stealing-scum to HIM ? No. Just no. And sam! Sam only laughed. Not dignifying this with an answer and pointly not even looking at Gabriel. Urgh . He had to leave. Now.  
  
" I'm done!" He had basically screamed it and some people were even looking at him. Team free will was shocked too. Looking as if he had grown a second head. 'Fuck them!' He jumped over the backside of the booth, into the next one, pushed the full wagon of used dishes away, so it crashed against the next wall and crossed the room. Sam at least had the decentcy to tell after him.  
"But-But Gabriel! You didnt even finish your pancakes?!"  
"Well then eat them yourself, sasquatch! I dont care!". He gritted his teeth. 'Back to Gabriel. Damm. And he had thought Sam calling him Gabe, meant that they have gotten somewhere. Stupid him. He obviously has fallen for someone who would never like him back.' Gabriel didn't heaven look back, stormed out of the cafe, around the corner and then snapped himself to his flat.  
_______  
  
Eventhough he mainly through insults back and forth with Jake, he was glad to have stumble over him. He couldn't believe it and he really needed it. The almost kiss during the vampire hunt was still on loop and he has barely said a word at all since then. He had to get his shit together, no matter how cute the little archangel was. Cause they were just starting to get along. He couldn't even really say how he fell for Gabe. Gabe. That's what he had started calling him. Sure, Dean and the others began saying it too, but he was the one who said it first. Yeah sure it was a comment nickname but still. It felt like it meant something to be able to call an archangel by a nickname. Yeah, he was over his whole " angles are the best" phase but it still felt kinda special. At least to him.  
  
And Jake, who Gabriel had always reminded him of, yet who could have never make him feel the way Gabe did, had finally rescued him from getting too much into his little fantasy. And then, when Jake had turned away for a second, Dean had the guts to actually point out how similar they were. He never wanted to kill his brother more. With that wicked smile of his, it was obvious he knew what he was saying. He wanted to embarrass Sam in front of Gabriel. He wanted Gabriel to know that Sam once was into someone like Gabriel and thus maybe could be into him. Sam could only laugh awkwardly and look away, hoping that the archangel didnt catch his blush. Hoping he didnt understand his reaction and Dean's comment.  
He flinched when Gabe yelled. And when he jumped over the to the other booth he was in aw. He knew Gabriel could be just as agile and fast as him and only chooses not to be. Yet, everytime he does something like this he cant stop staring. Which is especially bad during hunts, where it on occasion had almost cost him an arm or another another kind of limb.  
When he heard the wagon crash, he got out of his trance.  
Shocked he noticed the half eaten pancakes, barley getting out a comment on that.  
"Well then eat them yourself, sasquatch! I don't care!", had been the answer. And what ? Since when did Gabriel, know as Loki, a trickster, a sugar addict and generally know sweet tooth, stop caring about pancakes? He looked at them he others but they seemed just as shocked at the outburst as he felt.  
  
Jake came back, apologising for the interruption.  
"No it's fine. We should probably go soon anyways. We're just coming from a job and were kinda tired." Sam tried to be as polite as possible, without showing, he itched to run after Gabriel, demand to know why was being so weird suddenly. Cas, Dean and Jack got the hint. They finished, barley keeping up a conversation. When they were done, they paid and went to the door. Before he could go outside though, Jake asked " Hey, remember the bar we sneaked into once ? Well its still there ...? So if you really want to catch up we could meet there later ? Let's say 8 ?" Sam was never more glad at the prospect of going to a bar. And besides, cas and dean want to have some alone time anyway and Jack wanted to go see a movie. So he agreed.  
  
Since he had a few hours to beat, he went to an old bookshop he had seen earlier that day. Dean had assured him, that Gabe was gonna be fine. That he was probably just not liking the pancakes that much or some bullshit. They knew it was unlikely. Gabe barley got angry , mostly only mockingly fake it. But he couldn't figure out what's wrong. So instead he filled his head with old stories.  
  
________  
  
Gabe had finally cooled off. Had finally dragged himself out of his self pity. He knew he couldn't keep it up for long anyway. The Winchesters had a habit of demanding to know about everything he did. So when he snapped himself into their room, he pulled off a happy face and an annoying voice.  
"Heya boys! Whatcha doing?"  
Dean scowled at him. "What the hell, Gabe? Where have you been? And why the hell did you have to embarrass poor Sammy in front of Jake, Huh?"  
"Calm down Dean-o! I was just exasperated, those were the best pancakes of the city."  
"Yeah, well. I dont really care but Sammy here does. So you better go talk to him"  
He had noticed Sam being gone. Odd.  
" Where is our favourite moose anyways? Galloping with the other moses? Deep sea diving with orcas ?"  
"Out. With Jake. Now, would you please leave and let Cas and I have some alone time?"  
"Sure . What ever Dean." His voice was dripping with venom and he knew it. But Gabe couldn't control himself anymore. With a snap he went back to his apartment. 'How dare that wanker take away his Sam. Wasn't an hour catching up more than enough with that guy ?'  
  
_______  
  
Sam just arrived at the motel. Catching up with Jake had been great. He was as funny as he remembered and just as understanding. It had been great. Sam had avoided the topic of dating but it was obvious that Jake knew, who he liked. They didnt talk about. Instead he talked about and cas an dean and other trivial things normal old friend would talk about . In trade, Jake had told him about his own family with ,surprisingly, a dentist.

But now, as he got closer to their room, the nice evening began to fade out of his mind and the anger at Gabriel's rudeness came back. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Hey Sam, you're back later than I thought you would! Got lucky I guess?" Dean had that wicked grin again, that's sure to got him beaten up one of these days. Sam blushed a little but denied it. " We just talked, Dean. That what normal people do, remember? Not everything is about sex."  
"Whatever Sammy, I'm glad you had a good time." That was kind odd but Sam overlooked it . "So you haven't talked to Gabe yet ?" So that what it's about. He scowled. "No. First I'm gonna take a shower."  
"Sure. Ca and I are gonna take Jack for a midnight snack. Put some sense in him until the." Sam snorted. " dont think he is capable of that." He nodded , noticing Cas confused yet pained expression again. He had worn that when Gabe-Gabriel had jumped up and away but Sam couldn't read it. He didnt dwell on it and jumped into the shower, just to jump back into some sleep wear.  
He finally had calmed down enough again, to call Gabriel. At least he had thought so. Cause as soon as he saw the little trickster, he wanted to jump his throat.  
"Whatdaya want fron me, Sammoose?" Gabriel pushed a lollipop into his mouth.  
"What I want? I want you to tell me why you were so rude earlier, huh? What the fuck man? I just wanted to have a nice meal! But you had to ruin it!" Sam was didnt know were all the anger came from. Probably still the frustration about the almost kiss. And the whole sexual frustration.' Nope. not a good time to think about sex, Sam.'  
"What ever do you mean, sammyich? I'm always a delight to have around."  
"Cut that bullshit, Gabriel. Just tell me. Ever since we stepped foot into the Cafè, you've been an ass. First, you start an unnecessary fight with Dean, then you gave a fake name, to piss us off and then you just wen up and away m, during which you shattered a whole wagon worth of tableware! You are so lucky that Jake is so nice and let it slide. We could've had to replace it all!. So tell. Me. What the HELL is going on with you. "  
  
He had pushed Gabriel further and further into a wall, without noticing. But he was so angry. At Gabriel. At Dean for whatever he did to upset Gabriel even more. At himself for falling for this dick.  
  
_______  
  
Gabriel had enough. Enough of this day. Enough of that Jake jerk. And especially enough of his dumb fucking feelings towards Sam. Angrily he grabbed Same by his shirt, and pushed him against the wall instead.  
  
"What my problem is? You really wann know what my problem is? You are! First you tell me you need, being overjoyed I didn't die by my brothers hand again, then you actively avoid me and the moment you finally start talking to me again, you immediately drop me like a hot fucking potato, to drool over that Jake guy! Flirting with him ? Not even talking to me the whole time. Not that anyone else did anyway but you could've a least tried to rope me in."  
  
" That is why you crashed a wagon of dishes ?! Cause I wasn't babying you like a mother hen? Cause for a second I didnt give you enough attention? You are so full yourself, Gabriel! Urgh! I cant belive I like you! You could've easily talked to Dean or Cas. You could've asked a question! I dont know! Anything BUT being rude to my friend and destroying his stuff! I cant belive I'm even having this conversation. Seriously! I would've never though I would have to tell YOU of all people how to conversate."  
But Gabriel hadn't heard anything after the liking part. He couldn't. Did- did he mean it ? The way Gabe desperately wanted him to mean it ? No it cant be.  
Suddenly he was against the wall again, no being held fo an eye level. "Are you even listening Gabriel?"  
  
"Uhhhh" he couldn't say anything. His mind was mush and his heart was beating a mile a minute. Or at least he though it was. "Eloquent as ever", Sam gritted.  
"You like me?" , Gabriel finally whispered.  
  
________  
  
Sam paled. He let go of Gabriel like a hot stone, not really noticing the archangel slightly groan.  
Shit. That's not the way he had wanted to tell him. In fact he hadn't planned on telling him in the first place. No relationship of his has ever gone well, so why would it now. And besides, why would an angle, an archangel nonetheless like him? The boy king. The (former) demon blood addict. Lucifer vessel. No he could be stupid, when love was in play but even he wasn't that stupid. Eventhough his hope had risin earlier during the hunt.  
  
"Sam? Answer me." Gabriel had stood up and looked at him now. Guarded. Void of emotion. Probably to not hurt Sam when he will inevitably reject him. Sam looked down, took a deep breath.  
"Uh yeah. Yeah i do like you. I look- I'm sorry okay. If you want to I go out of your way. Leave you alone with the others more often or whatever. But please dont distant yourself from the other just cause u cant keep my emotions in check."  
But Gabriel just stared at him. So long he stared to get scared. Fuck. What if he had now ruined any relationship he had with the archangel? What if he never helps them again? And it will be his fault. Again.  
  
"Jeaouls" Gabriel whispered, his voice slightly cracking.  
"I was jeaouls. Of Jake."  
What? Why was he jealous of jake ? Confused Sam asked as much. Gabriel, still seemingly in trance answers " cause you were so excited to see him. Cause he took you away from him. Cause you ignored me for him. Barley glanced at me."  
"I was so excited to see him cause he was a distraction." Sam couldn't believe what was happening. His blood rang in his ears and his heart beat faster than he remembered it could. "From what?" "From you. I thought..." Sam had to look away. "I thought after the hunt... that you were about to kiss me. But you didn't. And I couldn't stop thinking about it. And Jake took my mind off of you. That's why I was so excited."  
"But Dean.. he made fun of me. He noticed I didn't like him, which is why he compared me to this prick.??"  
"What? No! He made that comparison cause he knew I like you. He wanted to make you see what my type is. That you're my type." "Oh" "yeah . Oh."  
"Sam Winchester. I really like you. Like a lot." Gabriel's eyes were full of hope. The gold in it shined more than he has ever seen it. " I really like you too."  
And suddenly their lips crashed against each other. None of them knowing who moved first and not caring anyway. The only important thing was them.  
  
  
And if Cas and Dean didnt come back, letting them explore their new relationship? They didnt mention it the next day. A knowing look from Dean and a smile from Jack and Cas was all they needed to keep going. They knew, the insecurities weren't gone now. Nor the jealousy. But they would work on it. Together.

  
The end.


End file.
